


The Punch Bowl

by volleydorks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drink Spiking, Gen, House Party, Humor, but literally, dadchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorks/pseuds/volleydorks
Summary: There's a reason that the Johzenji members stopped inviting Karasuno's volleyball team to their house parties.[alternatively: two idiots, one punch bowl]





	The Punch Bowl

      It was a regular evening when the Karasuno volleyball team found themselves at a Johzenji house party, standing around the punch bowl while other teenagers danced and shimmied around them, loud music blaring in the room. It was their first group party, and they sure did hope that it wouldn’t be their last. (Well, save for Tsukishima, who was standing off to one side with his headphones on.)

      “This punch sucks,” Tanaka declared, pouring his cup of punch back into the bowl while pulling a sour face. “What sucker decided that _strawberry_ was acceptable?”

      “Hey, hey. Someone put their effort into making this punch. Don't be mean,” Suga scolded, reaching out to pour himself a cup of punch. He took a sip, and while he still had a smile on his face, it was clear that he was fighting the urge to grimace.

      “It’s not too bad,” Suga said, though he was quick to set his cup down to one side. “It’s quite… interesting…”

      “Your face is screaming ‘this sucks’,” Daichi pointed out with raised eyebrows.

      “And your face is screaming ‘when can I go home’,” Suga fired back. “Seriously, you look so out of place. Who turns up to a _house party_ wearing a dress shirt?”

      “Well… I could be wearing _that_ shirt,” Daichi said, casting a glance at the bickering first-years — or more specifically, Kageyama. His shirt bore the words ‘Single-Celled Organism’ and while Kageyama had been fairly impressed with the shirt when Nishinoya had first presented it to him, it didn’t seem that he’d realised that being single-celled was actually a _bad_ thing. Even after Tsukishima had made many jokes at his expense.

      “True,” Suga replied.

      As if sensing that he was being talked about, Kageyama’s head whipped around, causing both Daichi and Suga to take a step back in self-defence. They relaxed, however, when they realised that he was looking at someone behind them. One glance to their lefts told them that Kageyama was looking at Osamu, who had a cheery grin on his face. Daichi turned back to Kageyama, jumping back when he realised that Kageyama had approached in the time it had taken for him to cast a quick glance in Osamu’s direction.

      “What’s Tanaka doing?”

      Daichi looked at Tanaka, who was currently making faces at the punch bowl. He sighed — he really couldn’t leave any of these kids to their own devices for long, could he? — and turned towards Suga, whose mouth was already open to scold Tanaka.

      “You know making faces at the punch bowl won’t make it taste any better, right?”

      “Oh, the punch? Yeah… it’s not exactly great,” Kageyama admitted. “Terushima-san says he got it on discount.”

      Suga raised an eyebrow at Kageyama. “Since when did you get so friendly with people from other schools? You’re turning into Hinata.”

      “I heard my name!”

      Hinata leaped into the conversation, a cheery grin on his face. “What are we talking about?”

      “The punch,” Tanaka groaned. “It _sucks_. Seriously, I’m gonna have to spike it—”

      “Wait, spike it?” Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Kageyama, gimme a toss!”

      Before Daichi and Suga could warn the freak duo against literally spiking the punch bowl, Kageyama was already at the table, lifting the bowl into his hands before tossing it into the air for Hinata to smash to the ground. As if on cue, the music stopped and everyone looked at them with incredulous expressions on their faces, Tanaka included.

      “What?” Hinata grinned. “We spiked the punch like you said, Tanaka-senpai.”

***

      “…and _that’s_ why Karasuno hasn’t been invited to a Johzenji party ever since,” Daichi concluded. “Seriously. These kids take years off my life…”


End file.
